


and he was like my sun

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Poetry, angel!cas - Freeform, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t know when I fell in love with him<br/>I had been for a long while, but<br/>I know when I admitted it to myself if not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and he was like my sun

**Author's Note:**

> A ‘lil while back, I messaged my Goddess of Light and Beauty (because yes, that is Morgan’s official namesake from now on) to ask her what kind of ship and scenario she would like me to write for her. And now, after weeks of deleting, copy-and-pasting, re-writing, crying, screaming and just general toxic-ness, I have finished. I honestly don’t know where I was going with this, because, let’s be real, this is a train-wreck-and-a-half. But here you are, my Light, a destiel, first kiss fanfiction.

To say his eyes were blue was to say the sun was yellow

Sufficient but not accurate enough to capture the vibrancy

They were the colour of the ocean, and on a clear day

I swear I could see schools of fish swimming between

His irises

Anger like storms; you could hear the waves

Crash violently against jagged rocky ledges, the cries

Of seamen lost to the rage of the sea

I almost believed I would join them.

 

He told me once, when the skies opened up and

Rain poured down so heavily that I was

Afraid it’d come pelting in

And when the thunder rumbled like a freight train

And the lightning crackled so brilliantly

He told me that he was made from it;

Made from thunder and lighting, that every strike and

Growl that shook the night sky was him

And when I told him that he still was

He looked at me with such reverence.

 

I don’t know when I fell in love with him

I had been for a long while, but

I know when I admitted it to myself if not him

In purgatory

Dark, dangerous, bloody purgatory

Where creatures go to die

And monsters come to play, I told myself

That I’d rescue him from that place

A place where no being belonged

Especially not him, and I

Realised when I first saw him, after so many

Months, I realised how much he meant

To me, and I named it love.

 

It happened as I least expected it

No near death experience

No dramatic reveal

No franticness or rushed movements to it

It was more like a slow burn, gradually

Eating away, until we collided

Smoothly, as one, and sunk down

Together.

 

We were watching some sort of late-night TV

Hands wrapped around beer bottles, stomachs

Grumbling happily, and I made a comment

And he laughed

Eyes lighting up like a beacon on a cloudless night

And he was so  _beautiful_ , he always had been

And I knew then, the only right thing to

Do was to lean over and kiss him.

 

And he kissed back.

 

Like honey; sweet and slick and wonderful but

Can’t have too much - can’t taste for too

Long, otherwise it loses its spark

It was like the stupid songs Sam listens to -

You know, Mozart and Beethoven and Bach,

It was smooth and calm and it felt ancient, as

If we had been doing this forever

It was like sitting by a hearth, warmth

Radiating and fire crackling

It was like I was at home,

Faintly remembered Christmas and

Thanksgiving dinners with mom and

Dad, like having an actual place to call home

Like, like safety and security and  _rightness_

And like all the pieces had fallen into place.

 

He pulled back, those blue eyes shining

And said 'You are my moon and stars, my

Galaxy, my universe; you, Dean Winchester,

are my everything.“

And with that, taking any and all of my one-

Liners, and so I kissed him again.

After all

 

He was like my sun.


End file.
